C'est un défi que tu me lances?
by Lorina Dante
Summary: Hayden Cale se rend au bureau de Jack Dante pour un premier face à face. Jack a sa propre façon bien à lui d'interpréter cette visite, à vrai dire il s'en amuse beaucoup. POV Jack


_Un retour à l'écriture! Mon syndrome de la page blanche a décidé de me laisser un petit répit, on dirait. Après deux jours à ruminer cette idée dans ma tête, je me suis enfin mise au boulot! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce one-shot, même si je doute un peu que le fil des pensées de Jack puisse vraiment ressembler à ceci (Peut-être que ses pensées ressemblent à ce qui est écrit ici, mais il ne le formulerait probablement pas de façon aussi claire!)._

_Il s'agit donc de la première scène où Jack Dante et Hayden Cale se retrouvent face à face... Racontée du point de vue de Jack, et avec une petite particularité: il d'adresse mentalement à Hayden. J'avais lu une fic dans un style semblable (écrite à la seconde personne, donc), et j'ai eu envie de tenter le coup à mon tour._

_Les commentaires sont appréciés, comme d'hab :)_

* * *

**Me lances-tu un défi?**

Assis confortablement sur ma vieille chaise, je t'écoute parler. Oh, je sais, je donne l'impression de ne pas t'entendre, comme si ce que tu me disais était sans la moindre importance à mes yeux (et en un sens, c'est peut-être vrai), mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne perds pas une miette de tes paroles, j'enregistre intérieurement chaque intonation de ta voix.

Je dois bien avouer que tu m'as pris au dépourvu. Il y a longtemps à présent que plus personne n'avait eu le cran d'entrer dans mon bureau sans me prévenir! Lorsque j'ai fait parvenir le message te demandant de venir me voir, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, ou en tout cas pas si vite, pas après avoir vu la peur que j'inspire à tout le monde dans cet immeuble. Pas après avoir entendu toutes ces mises en garde. Tu ne manques pas de cran, ça c'est certain!

Mais, cran ou pas, tu perds ton temps. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais m'abaisser à répondre à tes questions? Tu parles trop, tu essaies peut-être de m'impressionner? Penses-tu y parvenir? Tu te crois brillante parce que tu ne me crains pas (pas encore), mais ta jolie façade cache forcément une faiblesse. Tout le monde a un point faible après tout, toi aussi sans le moindre doute… De plus, ton visage m'est familier.

Ton attitude presque arrogante m'amuse, à vrai dire. Ici, j'ai l'habitude d'être évité et craint, j'ai l'habitude de mener tout le monde par le bout du nez. Tout le monde baisse la tête et détourne les yeux sur mon passage, et toi – pauvre idiote – tu crois pouvoir échapper à la règle? Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit, mais j'ai bien l'impression que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, me chasser comme on chasse un vieux chien sans réfléchir un seul instant aux risques… Cependant, les chiens savent mordre, et parfois ils ont la rage. Tu sembles l'avoir oublié. Je tâcherai de te le rappeler s'il le faut…

Tu poses trop de questions, chère Hayden. Mes projets personnels – en particulier ceux de la chambre-forte 10, elle semble tellement t'intéresser! – ne te regardent en rien. Tiens-tu donc à finir comme ce vieil imbécile de Nicholson, celui que tu dois remplacer parce qu'il a été trop stupide pour se mêler de ses affaires?

Le fait est que… ma foi, tu me sembles loin d'être infaillible, malgré toutes tes bravades. Je n'ai encore que très peu d'informations à ton sujet, mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir comment tu es déstabilisée lorsque je récite des numéros personnels que tu devrais être la seule à connaître. Ta bravoure vacille, je le sais, même si tu veux le cacher. Tu relèves la tête, et j'avoue en être étonné. Après avoir passé si longtemps à voir les gens courber l'échine devant moi, te voir rester debout et garder le regard droit a quelque chose de plutôt excitant à mes yeux

Tu sembles décidée à ignorer que je puisse être dangereux. Personne de prudent ne me traiterait avec une telle froideur… Pourtant, ça me plait. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai plus eu la chance de m'amuser, et jouer contre une adversaire aussi jolie que toi ne pourra qu'être une agréable distraction. J'ai déjà choisi mon but : faire tomber ton masque. Bien assez vite tu me montreras qui tu es vraiment, Hayden, et tu regretteras d'avoir voulu te mesurer à moi. Je saurai vite tout de toi, même ces secrets que tu crois être la seule à connaître, et alors tu n'auras qu'à rester sur tes gardes. Bientôt tu seras à genoux comme les autres, et tu me supplieras de t'épargner. Et je le ferai, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je t'épargnerai car tu m'auras amusé durant un bref moment, et parce que ton corps me plait. Je t'épargnerai pour que tu ne sois plus qu'à moi. Et alors la victoire sera mienne : lorsque tu seras brisée à mes pieds, m'implorant et m'adorant à la fois.

Mais la victoire attendra encore un peu. Pour l'instant, je préfère te laisser croire que tu as le dessus. Te laisser être sûre de toi encore un petit moment. Ta chute, lorsque je m'en prendrai enfin à toi, n'en sera que plus brutale. Une excitation brûlante me serre le cœur rien que d'y penser, et quelque part au fond de moi, un faible désir fait son apparition. Il y avait un moment qu'une femme n'avait pas attiré mon attention comme tu l'as fait. Pourtant, malgré mon désir, je sais être patient. Mieux vaut attendre. Je vais me contenter de quelques menaces pour le moment, ça suffira à te troubler un peu. Juste assez pour que tu te tiennes loin de mes affaires encore quelques temps. J'aurai bien assez tôt trouvé toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin à ton sujet.

Bientôt tu seras mienne, Hayden. Et le plus drôle, c'est de voir à quel point tu t'obstines à croire que ça ne t'arrivera pas, que jamais je n'aurai le dessus sur toi que je l'ai sur les autres. Tu te penses intouchable, invincible avec tes belles idées et tes projets. Blanche comme neige, à t'entendre, mais je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Personne n'est blanc comme neige, même pas toi. Et je le prouverai.

Tu crois vraiment que, parce que tu m'ordonnes de rester bien loin de tes dossiers personnels, je vais obéir? Peut-être crois-tu que ton rang supérieur au mien puisse me faire courber la tête devant toi? Je ne m'incline devant personne, et cet ordre, je le prends comme un défi.

Tu regretteras bien assez vite d'avoir voulu me défier et jouer avec moi. Je refermerai mes griffes sur ta gorge et te déchirerai aussi facilement que l'on déchiquète un morceau de papier de soie. Et alors j'aurai gagné la partie.


End file.
